ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Southeast Partnership for Improving Research and Training in Cancer Health Disparities (SPIRIT-CHD) unites the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC), an institution serving underserved populations and underrepresented students (ISUPS), and the NCI-designated Moffitt Cancer Center (MCC) to advance translational research on the biological mechanisms of cancer health disparities focusing on biospecimen-based research and precision medicine education. The Administrative Core (AC) provides the necessary central oversight, coordination, support and logistics needed to make SPIRIT-CHD function effectively, with ongoing communications and improvements being key responsibilities. To achieve this, the AC has the following objectives: a) oversee planning activities; b) coordinate and monitor the pilot research projects and the cancer research education program; c) foster productive interactions among collaborators, Early Stage Investigators (ESIs), and students; d) monitor progress and conduct evaluations of component sections, e) review and revise short-term and long-range plans on a regular basis; f) ensure the highest standards of scientific integrity for all project and program components and activities, and g) stimulate new research collaborations related to health disparities; and h) ensure integration among the programs and cores. The AC is led by a multidisciplinary team of established investigators, is guided by an Internal Advisory Committee that is comprised of community-academic members, and is highly supported by leadership of both institutions. It synergistically links and builds on our experiences with other PACHE, CURE, and Community Network Partnership Programs. A series of planning and priority-setting steps will be implemented to establish regular and ongoing interactions, in-person retreats, and other communication channels to facilitate: 1) conduct of a pilot research program beginning with a project centered on breast cancer genomics utilizing breast cancer biospecimens from Latina patients of mixed genetic ancestry (African, Native American, European); and 2) implementation of a three-pronged joint Cancer Research Education Program that provides undergraduate and medical students with a hands on summer research experience, delivers a curriculum and focused training to the students on biobanking, precision medicine and cancer health disparities and expands existing outreach education to our respective racial/ethnic minorities communities. Importantly, the AC ensures that guidance and feedback are provided as necessary to achieve partnership goals and integration of SPIRIT-CHD components. Overall, the AC facilitates the coordination and communication necessary for a seamless and mutually beneficial inter-institutional partnership to advance the feasibility, planning and implementation of focused collaborations in cancer-related research, cancer research experience and outreach education.